


Flora

by pluviophilearanyhid



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/F
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluviophilearanyhid/pseuds/pluviophilearanyhid
Summary: Hayallerim ötesinde, bir mucizeydi bu. Sahi, mucizelere inanır mısın?





	1. Flora

Ablamın başarılarla dolu geçmişi vardı. Aramızda sadece bir yaş bulunuyordu. Fakat annemin ve babamın en büyük pişmanlığıydım. Doğmamalıydım...

Annem, babam ve ablamın evde olmadığı zamanlarda ablamın odasında bulurdum kendimi.

Rüya gibiydi burası...

Annemin özenle seçtiği mobilyalar, büyük pencerenin bitişiğinde duran ihtişamlı pudra rengindeki koltuk ve yine pudra rengindeki rahatlığını belli eden yatağı. Kocaman odada bir banyo ve giyinme odası bulunuyordu.

Şifonyerin yanında mini bir kitâplığı vardı ablamın. Lila rengindeki duvarlarda ablamın başarılarının izleri asılıydı sıra sıra. Sertifikaları, diplomaları ve birincilikleri.

Abla kardeş gibi olduğumuz söylenemezdi. Onunla birbirimize, gözlerimize yansıyan o ufuk çizgisi kadar uzaktık. Gölgeler kadar yakın, bir ufuk kadar, bir o kadar uzak... Bana gülümsediğini hiç görmemiştim. Odasında bulunmamı istemezdi.

Onun odasına karşın, benim odam bile yoktu. Annem, çatı katında kileri temizlememi istedikten sonra küçük bir yatak alınmıştı bana. Sabahları sırt ağrılarıyla uyanırdım o kilerdeki rahatsız yatağımdan.

Her şeye rağmen bu durumdan şikâyetçi olduğum söylenemezdi. Çünkü geceleri odamın manzarasından, uzandığım yatağımda ellerim ensemde, hayalini kurduğum düşler beliriyordu zihnimde. Gerçek bir tebessüm tadıyordu gözlerim. Benliğimi o anlarda huzur sarmalıyordu. Yıldızlara yakındım...

İstediğim bir oda, ya da ablamın sahip olduğu sayısız kıyafetler değildi. Onun kadar sevilmek ve saygı görmekti sadece. Annemin, babamın gülümseyişlerinin sebebi olmak. Ablam tarafından korunmak...

Ablam başarılı biriydi. Onu utandırdığımı söylerdi hep. Okulda onun, benim ablam olduğunu kimse bilmemişti. Bu bir sırdı... Ablamın istediği bir sır.

Başarısızdım, derslerim kötüydü. Her zaman başarı listelerinin son sıralarındaydım.

Ablam Amerika Philadelphia Üniversitesi mimarlık bölümünü burslu olarak kazanmıştı. Annem ve babam da onunla birlikte Amerika'ya gitmiş, henüz yetişkin bile değilken yapayalnız kalmıştım Seoul'de.

Liseden mezun oluyordum ve notlarım kötüydü. Üniversite düşlerimde bile olamayacak kadar hayaldi.

Bir gün çalıştığım Cupcake dükkânına asılan bir afiş dikkatimi çekmişti. Afişte; Seoul Üniversite'sinin konservatuar sınavlarının başladığı yazılıydı.

Ablam'dan tek üstünlüğümdü belkide bu. Şarkı söyleyebilme ve enstrüman çalma kâbiliyetim vardı.

Yaptığım araştırmalar sonucu başvurumu gerçekleştirmiş, seçmelere katılmıştım heyecanla.

Hayatımda gördüğüm tek birinciliğimdi bu. Kazanmıştım...

Sertçe yağan yağmur damlalarına karışmıştı gözyaşlarım. Birkaç saat önce babamı aramış ve kazandığımı söylemiştim.

Umursamamıştı...

İlk kez başarmıştım oysa ki... İlk kez.

İstediğim tek şey mutluluğumu paylaşmaktı. Her şeyi silip kaçmak istediğim anlarda, ileriye attığım her adımda tıpkı zamanı değiştirmişcesine vazgeçip ailemi anımsayıp geriye adımlamıştım.

İstediğim tek şey sevilmekti... En azından.

Bir umutla bekleyişti... Sabırla bir istek.

Susmuştum... Yıllarca.

Onun gibi sevilmeyecek ve başarılı olamayacaktım.

Onlar, ailem... Beni hiç sevmeyecekti.

Bulunduğum durakta karanlıkta kaybolurken sessiz hıçkırıklarım, saatlerce oturmuş akıtmıştım yağmur damlalarına karışan gözyaşlarımı.

Azalan kalabalığa karşın kaskatı kesilmişcesine gecenin geç saatlerine kadar o durakta bir boşlukta yitiriyordum değer verdiğim her şeyi.

Sonra... Yanımda naif dingin bir ses, bir nehrin huzur saçan dalgalarıyla buluşturur gibi, bir melodi yumuşaklığında kulaklarıma dokundu.

Bakışlarımı ona çevirmiştim. Yüzünde karanlıkta parıldayan gümüş zımbalı siyah deri maskesi, başında ise kısa saçlarını örten aynı renkte şapkası vardı.

Gözlerinin derinliğinde aydınlanan hareleriyle göz göze gelmiştim. Islak kirpiklerimin bulanıklığına, sadece görebildiğim gözlerine rağmen onu tanıyordum.

Onu tüm evren tanıyordu...

Bana gülümserken, uzattığı elleri mucizeydi.

Sahi mucizelere inanır mısınız?


	2. Flora (Tanıtım)

Şehre yağmur yağıyor. Gece biraz ayaz titriyorsun. Her damlası yüzünde parlıyor yağmurun.

Gülümsüyorum...

Çok güzelsin benliğimi aydınlatıyorsun. Islanmış uzun siyah saçların. Kirpiklerinde damlalar. Yağmuru seviyor olmalısın. Herkes kaçışırken sen onunla bütünleşmeyi tercih ediyorsun çünkü.

Beyaz teninde yanakların pembeleşmiş o ayazın ıssız soğukluğunda. Uzaktan seyrediyorum seni bir süre. Her zaman ki gibi aslında... Hep uzaktan seyrettim ben seni.

Bilmiyorsun...

Bacaklarıma hareket emrini verip adımlıyorum sana. Saçların gibi ıslak giysilerin. Sana yaklaşırken suretimde şaşkınlıklar yüz çizgilerime kıvrılıyor.

Yağmurlara karışan gözyaşlarınmış meğer. Henüz fark ederken, gözlerinin hareleri solmuş kızarmış. Mutsuz bakıyorsun. Biraz da ürkmüşsün. Korku salınmış bedenine. Titremen bu yüzdenmiş.

"Neyin var, ne oldu?" Diye sormak geçiyor içimden. Kalbim müptelaya düşmüş savaşıyor zihnimle. Seni tanıdığımdan bile bir habersin. Bu samimiyet var olan korkuna salınabilecek bir parça dem.

Usulca bekliyorum yanı başında. Bedenim kaskatı kesilmiş, hareketsiz.

Bu arada gökyüzü deliniyor âdeta. Kızgın... Derin kırgınlıklar barındırıyor olmalı, senin gibi. İzleri yağmur damlalarıyla resmedilmiş. Sertçe çarpıyor zemine çünkü.

Cebimden çıkardığım elimi sert yağmura tutuyorum. Parmak uçlarımdan damlaları akıyor yağmurun gözyaşlarının. Boğazımdaki yumru nefessiz bırakırken eşlik ediyor göğsüm bu hiyerarşiye. Tıpkı avuçlarım gibi ıslanıyor kalbim. Göğsümde okyanusun birikintileri gözyaşlarımla taşmış.

Soluksuz kalacağımı sezerken özgür bırakıyorum nefesimi. Ayazda gri bir duman rengi hüzmesi süzülüyor boşluğa.

Sendeki hüzün Flora... Zihnimi etkisiz kılarken moloz taşlarıyla saplanıyor kalbime.

Sahi sana Flora diyorum ben. Sen kışı seversin oysa. Biliyorum. Ama... Flora, Roma mitolojisinde ilkbahar tanrıçası. Bir ülkede yetişen bitkilerin tümü.

Sende öylesin... Suretinde tanrıçayı gören gözlerim, göğsümde yeşertiyor tüm bitkileri umutlarımla.

Buna âşk deniyor Flora... Göğüs kafesim de soluklanmamı sağlayan hayat ağaçlarıyla 'sen' yeşeriyorsun.


	3. Sen Salome, Ben Giryan Flora

Gri bir gökyüzü bulutların ardında. Yağmuru ıskalamaya çabalayan bedenim büyük uğraş içerisinde. Bugün ilk kez yürümeyi tercih etmiştim oysa.

Sen çıkıyorsun karşıma, hiç beklemediğim anda.

Latte ile aram pek iyi sayılmazdı. Kafein tükettiğim söylenemezdi bile.

Ta ki...

Elinde tuttuğun karamelli Latte'yi görene dek.

İlk kez içtiğim bir Latte'yi sen seviyorsun diye sevdim.

Ne tuhaf...

Seninle hep ilkleri yaşıyorum.

Belki delinin tekiyim. Varlığımdan habersiz, beni görmeyen ve duymayan. Bir bilinmezinim senin.

Yine satır arasına iliştiriyorum, sana Flora dediğimi. Anımsıyor yeniden, yeniden ve yeniden suretini zihnim. Sahi, karşı durulmaz güzelliğin bir Salome oysa.

Gülümseyişine denk geldim yine Flora. Gülümsüyordun bugün.

Son kez baktım gülümseyişine ve sana. Benliğim kayboluş da. Ruhum da derin kesikli yaralar, kanarken vazgeçiyorum senden.

Kalbim Flora, kalbim bu yüzden giryan.

Sen Salome, ben giryan Flora.


	4. Böyle Gülümseme Çocuk

Gözlerimden akan gözyaşlarım... Sessiz sözcüklerimin dili onlar.

Yanağımda parıldayan her bir damlası gözyaşımın, soğuk bir esinti iliklerime kadar üşümemi sağlayan.

Buruk kalbim ve dağılmış ruhum en çok onlar hisseden bu sert esintiyi.

Acımasız... Rüzgârlar acımasız.

Ucu kırık gülümseyişim senin bir tebessümüne bakıyor bu esintide.

Ruhumda çiçekler açıyor.

Her birini sana adıyorum. Gülüşünle can buluyor, kana kana içiyor göğsüm o tek gülümseyişini.

Biliyor musun?

Flora... Flora'yı kıskanıyorum.

Hayır, birini sevebilmen değil kıskandığım. Flora'yı sevmen... Birine böylesine güzel âşık olabilmen. Flora bir melek olmalı. Ya da Salome?

Bilmediğin çok şey var aslında karanlık kuytu bir derinlikte sakladığım.

Mesela, kırık bir umut taşıyor her bakışına denk gelip sarsaklayan göğsüm.

O anlar da yalpalanıyor her çarpışında. Sanki ağır aksak bir ritim tutturmuşcasına ama büyük bir heyecanla.

Göğüs kafesimde hissettiğim o çarpmaların her biri umutsuzluğun sesi aslında. Umuda bağlanan bir umutsuzluk aslında.

Böyle gülümseme çocuk.

Kırık umutlarım var sana. Daha da çoğalan. Her gülümseyişinde yenisi eklenen.

Sen Flora'ya gülümseyişini bahşetmiş, böylesine severken...

Gülümseyişin eksik dizelerimle zifiri bir girdap.

Bu yüzden...

Böyle gülümseme çocuk.


	5. Karakterler

Esilya (Esilia) :

"Umuda kıvrılıyor dudaklarım, yitirdiğim her hayal için.

Sonra o geliyor... Sureti gülümseyişinin peşindeyken hep, benim çehrem aksi.

Uzunca bakıyorum ona. Gülümseyişinin ardına sakladığı onca hüzne... Elimde, ona ait not defterinde yazıyor.

O Flora'ya âşık..."

Hayatının büyük bir dönemi başarısızlıklarla geçmiştir. Aktif, iyimser ve herkes tarafından kabul gören kıskanılacak derecedeki güzelliği ile dikkat çeksede artık başarılı olmak, saygınlık görmek istemektedir. 

Henüz 18 yaşındadır. Kazandığı ilk başarısının sevincinin yarım kalmasıyla o zifiri gecede karşılaştıkları ona başarının sırlarının kapılarını ardına kadar açacağını ön görmektedir.

O gece karşılaştığı her şeyi es geçmeyi düşünürken, ablasının günlüğünü bulması kararını değiştirmesinde pay edinir.

Yalnız bir şartı vardır o zifiri gecenin kendisine vadettiği loşun yoran cılız ışığından, aydınlanan yollarda yürüyebilmesi için...

Esilya 18 yaşında aldığı kararla o şartı kabul eder ve bunu mucize olarak nitelendirir.

Park Jinyoung :

"Sana Flora diyorum ben... Sen kışı seversin oysa.

Biliyorum...

Suretinde tanrıçayı gören gözlerim, göğsümde yeşertiyor umutlarımı.

Buna, âşk deniyor Flora...

Göğüs kafesimde soluklanmamı sağlayan hayat ağaçlarıyla, "sen" yeşeriyorsun."

Devâsa bir zenginliğin içerisine doğmuştur. 23 yaşında yakışıklı, tanınmış saygın, genç ve başarılı bir Ceo'dur. Yakışıklılığı kadar zekâsıyla da ön plana çıkmaktadır. Mutlu bir aile yaşantısı vardır.

Yıllar önce âşık olduğu kızdan belirsiz bir nedenle vazgeçmiştir.

Eline aldığı not defterindeki karışık yazısı kana bulanan kalbinin izlerini taşırken, kendi olabildiği, özgür kalabildiği belki de nefes alabildiği tek yerdi.

Park Jinyoung'un kaleminin ucu ukte kalbinin tek rotasını, Flora'sını karalamaktaydı.


	6. Flora 1. Bölüm

Her çarpıntım yalnızlığa bir haykırış, seslerin vedasına bir yakarış sanki. Hıçkırığım boğazımda kilitli. Yıkılmaz duvarlarım çöküyor. İyimser ruhum siluete bürünürken korkarım ki kalbim çorak, ufku belirsiz bir çöle dönüşüyor. Yitirdikçe ıssızlaşıyor kalbim.

Yanaklarım nemli, yağmurun şiddetiyle inatlaşır gibi dinmiyor gözyaşlarım.

Gece... Geceyi aydınlatan cılız bir sokak lambası var bana eşlik eden. Gölgemi takip ediyorum ağır aksak. İnsan kalabalığından yoksun caddelerde adımlarken çığlıklarım göğüs kafesimde yutkunuyor. Her hıçkırığımı yağmurların arkasına saklıyorum.

Ben ilk kez başarmıştım oysa ki. İlk kez...

Nereye gittiğimi bilmeden yürürken sarsaklıyorum. Tiz bir ses kulağımda yankılanıyor, aynı notanın üzerinde saniyelerce basılı durmuşcasına, rahatsız edici tiz bir ses.

Çevirdiğim bakışlarımda görüşümü kirpiklerimin ardı bulanıklaştırıyor. Yoğun bir ışık hüzmesi gözlerimin diplerini yakarken direnişim umarsız. Zihnime itaatkâr bir hissizlik benliğime hükmederken, kırpıştırdığım gözlerimden yanağıma süzülenler yağmurlara hediye yeniden.

Tekrar devam ediyorum bilinmezliğe. Umarsızlığa, edindiğim hissizliğe... Sanırım yürümek az da olsa ruhumu okşuyor, düşünceleri erteliyor.

Oyalıyor...

Bir durak yeri görüyorum. Bugün yalnızlığıma ortak, oturduğum ikinci durak... Kenarları camlı bir durak. Sokak lambasının sarı loş ışığı biraz yukarıda camlarını buharlaştırmış olmalı yaydığı ısı enerjisiyle. Camları buharlı... Açık kalan köşelerinde yağmur damlaları sarkıyor durağın.

Hemen arkasındaki kafeden gelen müzik sesini yavaş yavaş hissediyor algım. Bana çağrıştırdıklarıyla sahte bir tebessüm yerleşiyor yüzüme. Acıtıyor bu umursamamazlık hissi. Yarım kalan sevincim, heyecanım. Kırılıyor en tatlı yerinden hislerim.

Sonra derinleşiyor kısık tonda da olsa müzik. Jaz'ın en güzel rengi... Saniyeler sürecek olsada karanlığımı renklendiriyor melodi.

Gözlerimi yumuyorum, elimde bir kâhve olduğunu var sayıyor ve o kâhvenin gökyüzüne karışan dumanını izlediğimi düşlüyorum.

Dudaklarıma kırık hayallerimin izlerini taşıyan bir gülümseyiş kıvrılıyor. Saniyeler kısaldıkça kalp ritimlerim de azalıyor. Müzik sona erdiğinde hüznüm yine suretime taşınacak çünkü.

Gözlerimi aralıyorum usulca. Sığınmamalıydım buralara belki de. Yağmurlar yeryüzüne bu gece gözyaşlarımı saklamaya gelmişken uzunca bir yoldan üstelik.

Elimin tersiyle siliyorum onları. Müzik sona erdiğinde fark ediyorum yanı başımdaki gölgeyi.

Sonra... Yanı başımda naif dingin bir ses, bir nehrin huzur saçan dalgalarıyla buluşturur gibi, bir melodi yumuşaklığında kulaklarıma dokunuyor.

Bakışlarımı ona çevirip yüzünde karanlıkta parıldayan gümüş zımbalı siyah deri maskesi, başında ise kısa saçlarını örten aynı renkte şapkası.

Gözlerinin derinliğinde aydınlanan hareleriyle göz göze gelip, ıslak kirpiklerimin bulanıklığına, sadece görebildiğim gözlerine rağmen onu tanıyordum.

Onu tüm evren tanıyordu... O sıradan biri değildi.

Şaşkınlık kıvrılıyor göz çukurlarıma.

"Sana söylüyorum duymuyor musun beni!" Derin nefesi gecenin ayazında buharlaşıyor naif sesi yerine bu kez gür sesini işitiyorum. "Az önce... Az önce kâtil oluyordum senin yüzünden! Neden arabamın önüne atladın?"

Zihnim geçmişi yokluyor. Saniyeler, dakikalar, saatler öncesini. O tiz ses, gözlerimi yakan o yoğun ışık... Sıra sıra algılarıma ilişiyor görüntüler. Bedenim yalpalanırken ayağa kalkıyorum. Onun bakışlarının ağırlığında titriyor sesim.

"B-Ben... Ben özür dilerim-"

"Gecenin bu vaktinde... Nasıl olurda bir genç kız bu kadar dikkatsiz olur!"

Ağlıyorum, sadece ağlıyorum... İçimdeki buruklukta kaybolurken, dikkâtsizliğimle dakikalar önce birini bir kâtile dönüştürecektim.

İrkiliyorum... Gözleriyle buluştuğumda kapkaranlık öfkesini görüyordum. Titrek ağzımı aralayıp bir şeyler söylemeye yeltendiğimde maskesi ardında konuşan yine o olmuştu.

"Neden evinde değilsin?" Gözlerime bakıp yanıt beklerken bakışlarını yüzüme eğmişti. "Hey! Sana söylüyorum. Evin... Evin nerede?"

"Şey..." Etrafıma bakıyorum. Bir kaçış yolu arar gibi, gözlerimi kaçırıyorum ondan. Toprağa değmiş yağmur kokusunun yanında parfüm kokusu mayıştırıyor benliğimi. Sadece gözlerini görebilmeme rağmen yitiriyorum tüm duyularımı. Konuşamıyor, kaskatı kesiliyorum karşısında. Ruhum saatler öncesine savruluyor. Dakikalar önce ilk durak... İlk durak da yaşadıklarımı anımsıyorum sessizliğimde. Ve şimdi ikinci durakta kafeden gelen melodinin sesinde zamanla arama mesafeyi iliştirip bir şarkı kısalığında zannettiğim anın belki de saatlerini geçiriyorum bu ikinci durakta. Ve o geliyor... Tesadüfe eklenen bir mucize miydi bu? Zihnim karmaşıklıktan kopup tekrar onunla buluştuğunda silkeleniyorum. "Ben... Ben gitmeliyim. Özür..." Bacaklarım geri geri giderken doksan derece eğiliyorum önünde birkaç kez. "Özür dilerim."

Koşuyorum... Ondan uzaklaşabileceğim kadar hızlı koşuyorum.

***

İki hafta... İki hafta geçiyor bu yaşadıklarımın üzerinden. Çehresini anımsadığımda öfkeyle şekil almış göz çevrelerinin çizgiler biriktirdiğini ve maskesinin açıkta bıraktığı gerilen çene kemiklerini hatırlıyorum. Ruhum handikaplarında dalgalarıyla boğuşurken, düşünceler yığını diziliyor zihnime.

İlk durak... Düşünceler yığınının oluşturduğu buğuyu aralamaya çabalıyorum. Çeneme dayadığım uyuşmuş elimi çektiğimde lambaları yanıyor beynimin. Aydınlanan zihnimle o gün olanları daha net görebiliyor, daha net işitebiliyorum.

"Bu onun, oğlumun not defteri. Yani bir kopyası..."

"Bay-"

"Lütfen..."

Gözlerim anımsadıklarıyla şekillenirken, perdeler aralanıyor. Çalıştığım Cupcake kâhve dükkânının üst katına adımlıyorum. Dolabımdan çantamı alıp içine bırakılan kalın not defteri üzerinde oyalanıyor bakışlarım bir süre. O güne dek ilk kez bu defteri ellerime almıştım.

İlk sayfasında gezinen parmaklarım, tarihin yazılı olduğu sol üst köşede duraksıyor. Bir buçuk yıl öncesine ait eğik rakkamlar. Bir vedaya ilişkin olarak satır aralarına kalemin ucunun değdiği, her harfin öylesine titreyerek yazıldığı belliydi.

Karışıktı el yazısı. Karma karışık... Güzelliği ise akıcı sözlerinin hissettirdiklerindeydi. Onun gibi... Onun gibi biri bile âşk karşısında kalkanları kırılmışcasına savunmasız, uyuşmuş bir rüzgâr esintisinde bile yıkılabiliyordu.

Onun gibi biri bile, reddedilmeyi yaşayabiliyordu.

"Latte ile aram pek iyi sayılmazdı. Kafein tükettiğim söylenemezdi bile.

Ta ki...

Elinde tuttuğun karamelli Latte'yi görene dek.

İlk kez içtiğim bir Latte'yi sen seviyorsun diye sevdim.

Ne tuhaf...

Seninle hep ilkleri yaşıyorum.

Belki delinin tekiyim. Varlığımdan habersiz, beni görmeyen ve duymayan. Bir bilinmezinim senin.

Yine satır arasına iliştiriyorum, sana Flora dediğimi. Anımsıyor yeniden, yeniden ve yeniden suretini zihnim. Sahi, karşı durulmaz güzelliğin bir Salome oysa.

Gülümseyişine denk geldim yine Flora. Gülümsüyordun bugün.

Son kez baktım gülümseyişine ve sana. Benliğim kayboluş da. Ruhum da derin kesikli yaralar, kanarken vazgeçiyorum senden.

Kalbim Flora, kalbim bu yüzden giryan.

Sen Salome, ben giryan Flora."

Flora... Flora çok güzel olmalıydı. Ama reddettiği adamın gözlerine kalbini kapayan, onu bir not defterinin satır aralarına itecek kadar da acımasız biriydi. Ona bütünüyle âşık olmuş bir adamın salaş yazısına en güzel ekleri seçerek resmettiği satırları hayranlıkla okumuştum. Geçmişi kalemin ucunda can bulmuş bir adamın âşkını okurken onun ve Flora'sının karşısında üçüncü kişiydim.

Bir yabancıydım...

Flora'nın suretinin güzelliğine Salome diyecek kadar asildi o.

Latte'yi sevmediğine gülümsedim. Latte'yi sevmiyor değildim. Ama karamelle aram hiçbir zaman iyi olmamıştı. 'Flora ile hiç ortak yönlerimiz yok.' Diye fsıldamıştım satırlara, ona.

Beyaz sayfada yazılan her satırı okuduğumda iki kişinin bakışlarına çarpıyordum. Buna şahit olmayı istememiştim. Bu defteri Flora'ya adamıştı o. Neden okumuştum?

"Esilya." Bakışlarımı usulca çektim satırlardan ve onlardan. Gözlerimi yumdum, nefes almaya çabaladım birkaç saniye. Saniyelerin ardından araladım kirpiklerimi ve defteri tekrar çantama iliştirdim. "Hey! Beni duymadın mı?" Gözlerime etten bir perde oluşturan Hei'nin sallanan elini çektiğimde, dolabımın karşısındaki koltuğa bıraktım bedenimi. "İyi misin."

Başımı salladım.

"İyiyim."

"Müşteriler arasında kim var biliyor musun?" Hei saçlarını kızıla boyamıştı. Ve gün boyu parmakları saçları arasında gezinirken, bu beni rahatsız etmeye başlamıştı. Parmağına doladığı saçları kâsvet yığıyordu benliğime.

"Hei, saçlarınla oynamayı bırak artık." Sesim sakindi. Parmaklarını yavaşça saçları arasından çekerken, yüzündeki mahçup ifadeye üzülmüştüm. Yaşadıklarımdan, üzüntümü küçük şeylerden besliyordum. "Özür dilerim. Ben..."

"Sorun değil." Gülümseyişinin arkasına mahcubiyetini alarak yanıma oturdu. "Im... Im Jaebum burada. Onların çok yakın arkadaş olduklarını duymuştum. Deri ceketi kaç won-"

"Hei! Şunu söylemeyi bırak."

"Bırakamam!" Oturduğu yerden kalktı. Suretine baktığımda az önceki ifadelerin hiçbiri yoktu. Kararlı ve sert... "Bize ne dediklerini biliyor musun?" Buğulu bir tınıydı ondan işittiğim. Bakışları karşısındaki boşlukta usulca takılı kalmıştı. "Güzeller, evet çok güzeller onlar. Esilya ve Hei çok güzel kızlar! Arkamızı döndüğümüz de ise... Aptal bir beceriksiz olduğumuzdan söz ediyorlar. Gözlerindeki aşağılayıcı ifadeleri ayıklıyorum bakışlarından. Utanıyorum ve köşeye çekiliyorum. Çünkü aptal olmak gelecek kaygısı yaşamakla eşdeğer."

"Hei... Aptal değiliz."

"Kâhretsin!" Yanıma oturdu tekrar. "Herkes bizim gibi görünmeyi isterken ne isterdim biliyor musun? Zeki... Sadece zeki biri olmayı. Hayatım boyunca aldığım en yüksek not F üzerinden E'ydi."

Ağlıyordu... Beyaz teninde süzülüyordu gözyaşları. Kızıl saçlarını kulaklarının arkasına aldım. Gülümsedim ona bakarken. Herkesten daha yakın olmuştu bana her zaman. Sorsalar bana bir Lee Hei yeter derdim. Kız kardeşim gibiydi. Saçlarını okşadım.

"Saçların, yakışmış."

"Esilya evlen onunla." Kırık sesi usulca boşluğa karışmıştı. "Lütfen." Kısılan sesiyle yineledi.

Derin bir nefes soludum ve sakince oturduğum koltuktan kalktım. Sırtımı dikleştirdim ve kapıya doğru adımladım. İkimizde deminden beri bu soyunma odasında vakit harcıyorduk. Çalıştığımız Cupcake dükkânının müdürü bay Kim katı biriydi. Kapının pervazında Hei'ye döndüm. Kızarmış gözleri ve nemli yanaklarına yapışmış dağılmış saçları... Bitap ruhu gözlerimin önüne seriliyken acizliğime lanetleri sıralıyordu iç sesim. Pervasız biri değildim.

"Hei, müşterileri bekletmeyelim. Bay Kim-"

"Benim annemden başka hiç kimsem yok. Esilya ilk kez bir yeteneğimin olduğunu fark ettim. Seninle başardım." Kızaran burnunu çektiğini duydum soluklandığında. Derin bir nefes aldı ve kızarmış gözlerindeki keskin bakışlarını tıpkı nefesi gibi derinleştirdi. "Konservatuarı kazandığımı öğrenince annemin sevincini görmeliydin." Gülümsedi. Acıyı barındıran ama gerçek bir gülümseyişti. "Yıllardır tüm başarısızlığıma rağmen bana inanan bir annem var. Ve... O ilk kez gerçekten mutlu."

"Hei-"

"Okul... Okul harcını yatırmamıza son üç gün kaldı. O masrafları karşılamamız mümkün değil."

"Hei." Usulca ismi sesimle bütünleşti. Onu kırmak istemiyordum. Ama ben bir Salome olamayacak kadar sıradan biriydim. Zeki olmadığımı, insanların bana aptal olduğumu söylediklerini biliyordum. Öyleydim, aptaldım... "Ne yapmamı istiyorsun?"

"O adamın teklifini kabul et Esilya. Oğluyla evlen."

"Hei!" Kontrol edememiştim kendimi. O hassastı biliyordum. Ama benden istediği... "Bunu yapamam."

"Henüz çok gençsin, genciz. Biliyorum... Esilya-"

"Hei yapma bunu!"

Ayağa kalktığında öfkeyle karışık kırılmışlıkların gözlerinin etrafında biriktiğini, kasılan çenesinin ise titrediğini görebilmiştim.

"Ülkenin... Ülkenin en zengin adamı sana bir teklifte bulunmadı Esilya! Seni tehdit etti. Hâlâ bunu neden göremiyorsun? Sen babanın imzasını kullanarak yasa dışı bir şey yaptın." Yanıma yaklaştı gözlerini kırpmaksızın gözlerime bakıyordu. "Ve o bunu biliyor... Henüz yetişkin bile değilken konservatuar sınavlarına girebilmek için babanın imzasını kullandın. Banka hesaplarından para çektin. Alacağın bir disiplin suçuyla ya da bir hapis cezasıyla bir daha üniversiteye gidemeyeceksin. Belki de..."

Her lafında küçülüyordum. Hei, yıllardır tanıdığım Hei gibi değildi. Göğsümde ritmi fütursuzca çarpan kalbim her bir lafında daha da ürkekleşiyordu. Sendeliyordu daralmış ruhum. Nefes alamıyordum.

"Sen... Dinlen, evet biraz dinlen. Ben senin kendini iyi hissetmediğini söylerim onlara." Sözlerimi gelişi güzel seçmiştim. Amacım onun gerçekleri söylediği, işittiğim her sözünden, günlerdir yaşadığım korkularımdan kaçmaktı. Sırtımı dönüp adımlarımı kapı pervazının dışına çevirdim.

"Ablanın günlüğünü okudum..."

Sadece iki adım ilerleyebilmişken duyduklarımla duraksamıştım. Konuşamıyordum, yutkunamıyordum. Nasıl yapardı bunu?

"Neden-"

"Yıllardır düşündüğüm tek bir şey vardı... O küf kokan, neminden içerisinde bir saniye bile yaşanılması mümkün olmayan kiler de neden kaldığın? Ablan hayali bile güç olması muhtemel masal gibi bir odada kalırken, senin neden görmezden gelinilen bir hayatının olduğunu hep merak ederdim. İşte bunların bütün cevaplarını dün o aptal günlüğü okurken öğrendim."

"Lütfen sus." Sırtımın üzerinde bakışlarının ağırlığını hissediyordum. Ama onunla yüzleşemiyordum. Ağırlaşan ruhumdu, benliğimdi, kalbimdi... "Ne olur sus."

Benim cesaretsiz benliğim yalpalanırken, onun kısa kısa adım seslerini işittim. Karşıma geçmiş ve ağlamaktan şişmiş, kızarık gözleriyle tekrar bakmıştı bana. Kollarını göğsünde çaprazlayıp devam etti duymayı istemediklerime.

"Meğer teyzenmiş annen. Kuzeninmiş ablan. Bunu yeni öğrendiğini tahmin edebiliyorum. Eun Mi evdeyken onun odasına giremediğini biliyorum çünkü."

"Neden yapıyorsun bunu? Görmüyor musun? Üzülüyorum..." Yitirmiş sesimle aralamıştım dudaklarımı. Çatlamıştı kesik nefesim.

"Onlar sadece on dokuzuncu yaşını bekliyor. Ailenin sana bıraktıklarını alabilmek için on dokuz olmanı... Bir yetişkin olup, ne tür belgeler olduğunu bilmediğin sayısız kâğıt parçasına imzanı attığında geleceğinide senden çalmış olacaklar." Deminden beri sert bakışlarını görmüştüm Hei'nin. "Ailene neler olduğunu merak etmiyor musun? Gerçek aileni? Korkmuyor musun gelecekten, on dokuz yaşına basmaktan? Senin için endişeleniyorum... Esilya, o adam sana yardım edebilir. Onlar zenginler, zekiler... Herkes onların çok güçlü bir aile olduğunu biliyor. Bunu tek başına çözemezsin. Bunca zaman sakladıkları bu sırrın arkasında bir neden olmalı. Senin... Bilmeni istemedikleri önemli bir neden. Park Kwang'ın teklifini kabul et ve oğlu Park Jinyoung ile evlen Esilya."

Histerik bir gülümseyiş kıvrıldı dudak kenarlarıma. Park ailesi... Devâsa zenginliklerinin rakamlarla bile ifade edilemediği Park ailesi.

Bahsini ettiği yirmi üç yaşındaki Park Jinyoung, herkesin âşık olduğu genç bir iş adamıydı. Yığınlarca fanı vardı. Kızların gözdesiydi...

Herkesin düşlediği Park Jinyoung'un ise göğsünü çoraklaştıran ucu kırık kalemine notlar dizdiği bir Flora'sı vardı. Ona özellikle Flora dediğini belirtmişti karaladığı satırlarında. Bunun anlamı tüm evrende yalnız onu görebildiğiydi. Hiç kimsenin karşı gelemediği yakışıklığına rağmen Flora, Park Jinyoung gibi birine karşı gelebilmişti. Üstelik o bir Salome güzelliğindeydi.

Eşsizdi Flora...

"Hei... Seninle bir tiyatro oyununa gitmiştik. Hatırlıyor musun? Oscar Wilde'in kitâbından uyarlanmış bir eseriydi. Salome... Bay Park'ın benden istediği, oğlunun incinen kalbini iyileştirebilmem. Ama... Onun Flora'sı Hei, bir Salome. Sence ben bir Salome olabilir miyim?"


	7. Flora 2. Bölüm

Salome... Kuralsızlığını, yasakları reddettiğini tesadüfen gittiğim bir tiyatro sahnesiyle öğrenmiştim. Güzelliğinin tüm ünlü düşünürleri dize getirdiğini, zekâsıyla vasıflı herkesi aptala dönüştürebilecek biri olduğunu görmüştüm o uyarlamada.

Nietzsche'nin evlilik teklifini geri çeviren, Alman şair Rilke'nin siyah uçlu kaleminden beyaz bulutlara yakıştırdığı en güzel satırlarına izlerini bırakan, Freud'un açıkça hayranlığını belirttiği Louise Andreas Salome...

Salome, sadakat ve evliliğin dünya perspektifinde sevginin katili olduğunu var sayarmış. Belki de sahnede gördüğüm oyunda onunla ilgili en duyarlı tarafının her şeye kayıtsızca güvendiği, korkusuzluğu, gülümserken iyimser sevecen tavrını saklamayan sıradışı bir kadın olduğuydu.

Flora bir Salome ise... Kusursuzdu.

Ama... Sadakatsiz miydi?

Bu yüzden mi acı dili olmuştu sessiz satırlar. Okuduğum her satırında harfleri, kelimeleri, cümleleri ağlıyordu. Not defteri beyazdı. Derinliğiyle siyaha çalıyordu mürekkebi. Gözyaşlarını akıttığı defterinde satırların bulanıklığı nasıl derin bir hüzünle yazdığını gösteriyordu.

Flora nasıl biriydi? Hiç kimseyi bu denli görmeyi istememiştim. Çünkü büyüsüne kapılmış adamın yaralı ruhu kan kırmızıydı...

"Şehre yağmur yağıyor. Gece biraz ayaz titriyorsun. Her damlası yüzünde parlıyor yağmurun.

Gülümsüyorum...

Çok güzelsin benliğimi aydınlatıyorsun. Islanmış uzun siyah saçların. Kirpiklerinde damlalar. Yağmuru seviyor olmalısın. Herkes kaçışırken sen onunla bütünleşmeyi tercih ediyorsun çünkü.

Beyaz teninde yanakların pembeleşmiş o ayazın ıssız soğukluğunda. Uzaktan seyrediyorum seni bir süre. Her zaman ki gibi aslında... Hep uzaktan seyrettim ben seni.

Bilmiyorsun...

Bacaklarıma hareket emrini verip adımlıyorum sana. Saçların gibi ıslak giysilerin. Sana yaklaşırken suretimde şaşkınlıklar yüz çizgilerime kıvrılıyor.

Yağmurlara karışan gözyaşlarınmış meğer. Henüz fark ederken, gözlerinin hareleri solmuş kızarmış. Mutsuz bakıyorsun. Biraz da ürkmüşsün. Korku salınmış bedenine. Titremen bu yüzdenmiş.

"Neyin var, ne oldu?" Diye sormak geçiyor içimden. Kalbim müptelaya düşmüş savaşıyor zihnimle. Seni tanıdığımdan bile bir habersin. Bu samimiyet var olan korkuna salınabilecek bir parça dem.

Usulca bekliyorum yanı başında. Bedenim kaskatı kesilmiş, hareketsiz.

Bu arada gökyüzü deliniyor âdeta. Kızgın... Derin kırgınlıklar barındırıyor olmalı, senin gibi. İzleri yağmur damlalarıyla resmedilmiş. Sertçe çarpıyor zemine çünkü.

Cebimden çıkardığım elimi sert yağmura tutuyorum. Parmak uçlarımdan damlaları akıyor yağmurun gözyaşlarının. Boğazımdaki yumru nefessiz bırakırken eşlik ediyor göğsüm bu hiyerarşiye. Tıpkı avuçlarım gibi ıslanıyor kalbim. Göğsümde okyanusun birikintileri gözyaşlarımla taşmış.

Soluksuz kalacağımı sezerken özgür bırakıyorum nefesimi. Ayazda gri bir duman rengi hüzmesi süzülüyor boşluğa.

Sendeki hüzün Flora... Zihnimi etkisiz kılarken moloz taşlarıyla saplanıyor kalbime.

Sahi sana Flora diyorum ben. Sen kışı seversin oysa. Biliyorum. Ama... Flora, Roma mitolojisinde ilkbahar tanrıçası. Bir ülkede yetişen bitkilerin tümü.

Sende öylesin... Suretinde tanrıçayı gören gözlerim, göğsümde yeşertiyor tüm bitkileri umutlarımla.

Buna âşk deniyor Flora... Göğüs kavesimde soluklanmamı sağlayan hayat ağaçlarıyla 'sen' yeşeriyorsun."

Nemlenen gözlerimle bir süredir etmediğim tek bir sözden olmalı ki mırıldandığım son satır araladığım dudaklarımdan genzimde boğuk çıkmıştı. Boğazımda feci bir acı vardı o geceden kalma. Soğuk havada ıslanmaktan çekinmeyişim, sıcak gözyaşlarımın yanaklarıma süzülüşü ve ona raslantım...

Gece onunla karşılaşmış ardından yalnızlığımı bir süre unutmak istediğimde ablamın odasında günlüğünü bulmuştum. Günlükte okuduğum her satır, her zerrem de beni hüzne boğmuş, için için sızlarken benliğim, ağlayışlarımı yutmuştum.

Tuhaf...

Suçluydum onun Flora'ya adadığı not defterindeki satırları okurken belki... Ama onun rüzgârının esintisi göğsümdeki kâsvetli buhur sesini savururken, kalbimde kanat çırpan bir kuşun huzur sesini iliştiriyordu kulaklarıma. Acıyı duymuyor, hissetmiyordum Jinyoung'un Flora dizelerindeki safiyetiyle.

Sıkışıp kaldığım bilinmezliğim, öğrendiğim acı sır... Bu not defterindeki âşk, derin girdaplara düşmüş yaralı bedenimi, oyaladığı zihnim ile kısa bir müddet iyileştiriyor gibiydi.

Tutunduğum her bir hecesi, günler öncesi bulduğum ablamın günlüğünde okuduklarımda gezdirdiğim parmak uçlarımın sızısını, kanayan ruh kalıntılarımı her harfiyle kısa bir süreliğine siliyor gibiydi.

Gülümsedim... Okuduğum her satırda kendimi Flora'yla kıyaslıyordum. O da yağmurdan kaçmazmış ağladığında mesela.

Flora da severmiş belki de yağmurları...

***

Karşımda sekreteri dururken, oturduğum siyah deri koltukta kucağımda ellerime bakıyor, parmaklarımla oyalanıyordum. Düşünceler kemiriyordu zihnimi. Şu an yaşadığım korkuları anlatmak için sığ kalırdı kelimeler.

Sekreterine dakika da bir çevirdiğim ürkek, saniyelik bakışlarla onun beni odasına çağırmasını bekliyordum. Bu dev kuleye adımlamam bay Park Kwang'ın, babasının tek kelimelik referansı ile mümkün olmuştu. Devâsa büyüklükteki plazanın dışında güvenlik ordusu bulunuyordu.

Bay Park'ın sözlerini anımsadıkça da ruhum daralıyordu.

"Oğlumdan bu durumu saklamana gerek yok. Ona her şeyi, beni anlat. O bunları bilerek seninle evlenecek."

"Ama bu-"

"Bana güven ve dediklerimi yap. Eksik kaldığında yanında ben olacağım."

Silkelenip tekrar sekreterine göz attım. Özenerek sürdüğü kırmızı ruju dikkat çekiyordu. Alımlıydı. Karamel rengi saçlarını dağınık topuz yapmıştı. Bilgisayarındaki bakışlarının beni bulmasını umut ediyordum her seferinde. Sıkılmıştım. Tekrar kucağımdaki ellerime çevirdiğimde bakışlarımı, sekreterinin umarsız sesini işittim.

"Kaç yaşındasın sen?"

"Hı-" Afallamıştım. Ona çevirdiğim çekingen bakışlarımda, göz bebeklerinin beni üstten süzdüğünü görmüştüm. "Şey... Ben, on sekiz."

Mırıldanır gibi bir onaylama tınısı duymuştum sekreterinden.

"Burs istemek için mi buradasınız bayan... Ah, adınız neydi?"

"Esilya..."

"Esilya..." Bu kez adımı mırıldanmıştı. "Sizin yaşınızdakiler bay Park'ın yanına genelde burs istemek için gelir."

Zoraki bir gülümseyişle başımı hafifçe sağa ve sola salladım.

"Ah, hayır ben-"

Masa üzerindeki telefonun çalması beni bu handikaptan kurtarmıştı. Kafamı sekreterin olmadığı yana çevirip derin bir nefes soludum gözlerimi yumarak. Ona ne diyeceğimi düşünürken benliğimi yitiriyordum saniyeler öncesinde.

"Bay Park Jinyoung sizi bekliyor bayan Esilya."

Bakışlarımı tekrar alımlı sekretere çevirip, zorlukla tebessüm ettim. Göğsüm hızla çarparken, terlediğimi hissedebiliyordum. Usulca doğrulup ayağa kalktım ve sekreterinin araladığı kapısına doğru ağır aksak ilerledim.

İçerideydim. Arkamda eli kapı kulpu üzerinde olan sekretere yeniden çekinerek döndüğümde kapıyı kapattı. O ve ben onun ofisinde yalnızdık.

Bakışlarımı karşıma çevirdim. Üzerindeki takım elbisesi siyahtı. Masası üzerindeki dosyalarıyla ilgilenmekten beni henüz fark edememişti. Gür, gece rengi saçlarını yukarıya doğru şekillendirmişti. Yoğun çalışıyor olmalıydı ki birkaç tutam saçı alnına düşmüştü.

"Oturun lütfen." Bana bakmamıştı. Beni gördüğünde şaşkınlıkla yüz hatlarının gergin bir hâle bürüneceğinden emindim. Ama sesi... O gece duymuş olmama rağmen ilk kez duyuyormuş gibi hissetmiştim. Sesindeki sakinlik huzur vericiydi. Sessizce yavaş adımlarımla masası önündeki siyah deri koltuğa ilerledim ve oturdum. "Evet, babam geleceğinizi söylemişti. Kim olduğunuzu öğrene-" Beni gördüğünde yarım kalmıştı cümleleri. Afallamıştı. "Sen- Sen o'sun."

"Şey... Ben, ben özür dilerim. O gece için." Onun göz kıvrımlarında gördüğüm şaşkınlık beni henüz oturduğum koltuktan tekrar ayağa kaldırmıştı. Parmaklarımla yeniden oyalanırken o da yerinden kalkmış yanıma gelmişti. Kolumu tuttuğunda afallayan bu kez ben olmuştum. Tuttuğu eline bakıyordum göz bebeklerim büyüyerek.

"İyi misin? Bir yerine... Bir yerine bir şey olmadı değil mi? Yani o gece?"

"Ben iyiyim." Yavaşça kolumu çektim. "Bay Park, ben özür dilerim. O gece... Biraz dalgındım."

Vücudunu dikleştirdi. Kastığı çenesiyle beraber elmacık kemikleri de belirginleşmişti. Dilini dudağında gezdirdiğinde ise kaşlarını çatmıştı.

"Elbette, özür dilemelisin! Eziliyordun neredeyse." Parmakları alnında gezindi bir süre. "Babam... Bana geleceğinizi söylemişti. Ama bu kişinin siz-"

"Ben olduğumu bilmiyordunuz." Lafını bölmüş gözlerimi devirmiştim. Bu hareketime yolladığı derince bakışlarla tekrar kaşlarını çatmış, bir adım geriye adımlamama neden olmuştu. Ellerim kalçamı dayadığım masasına sabitlenmişti.

"Kaç yaşındasın sen! Tanrım..."

"Özür dilerim." Benliğime sinmiştim. Onun kararan gözlerindeki derinlik ürkütücüydü. Ona bakmaya çekiniyordum. Ama o bakışlarının ağırlığını, odasında bulunduğum süre boyunca üzerimden çekmemişti.

"Babam neden gönderdi sizi buraya? Ayrıca onu nereden tanıyorsunuz?"

"Bay Park Kwang'ı ülkede sadece yeni doğmuş bebekler tanımıyor olmalı." Yeniden gözlerimi devirdiğimde, dudaklarını gerginlikle bastırdığını görmüştüm. "Özür... Özür dilerim."

"Şu hareketin-" Derin bir nefes soluduğunda bakışlarını yüksek tavana çevirmişti. O an odasının büyüklüğünü kavramıştım. Bu dev kule ona ve ailesine aitken onun burada sıradan bir ofis odasının olacağını kısa bir an düşlemem en başından saçmaydı. Bana yeniden baktığında bakışlarımı eğdim. "Özür dilemek yerine bana neden buraya geldiğini açıkla. Babam seni buraya neden gönderdi?" Merak ettiği belirgin ses tonunu işitmişti kulaklarım. Bakışları da bunu hissettiriyordu. Masasının arkasındaki deri koltuğuna sakin adımlarla ilerlemişti tekrar.

Dudağımı ısırdım. Hâlâ ona bakamıyordum. Gözlerimi yumdum.

"Oğlumdan bu durumu saklamana gerek yok. Ona her şeyi, beni anlat. O bunları bilerek seninle evlenecek."

Anımsadıklarım zihnimi tırmalarken boşluktaki havayı soludum. Kâsvetin kara rengini beyaza boyayıp cesaret diledim ruhuma. Tek seferde, sadece tek seferde yapmalıydım bunu.

"Sizinle evlenmem için."

"Ne!"

Kulağımda gür sesi yankılanırken, yumduğum gözlerimden tekini kısarak aralamıştım.

O Salome'ye benzettiği Flora'ya âşıktı. Ben ise hiçbir benzerliği taşımadığım Flora'yla, onu iyileştirebilecek bir dem olmayı kabul etmiştim. Gözlerimi usulca araladığımda titriyordum. Onun parlayan şaşkınlığına rağmen bildiğim tek bir şey vardı.

Belirsizliğimin içerisindeki kırık umutlarımla onun bakışlarında bedenimi soğuk dalgalara teslim ettiğim...


End file.
